Yes or No?
by Crazeh People
Summary: Soonyoung yang ingin mengganti warna rambut, tapi kenapa dia harus meminta izin dari Mingyu? Its just another not-good-so-absurd drabble yang craz bikin, lagi pen ngobatin rasa rindu pada Soongyu MinGyuXSoonYoung Minsoon RnR jusyongggg


Mingyu mengernyitkan kening nya saat melihat Hoshi yang tak beranjak dari cermin di ruang latihan dance mereka.

" Hyung, kau punya gerakan baru?"

Tanya Dino yang baru saja masuk langsung menghampiri Hoshi.

" ada."

Jawab Hoshi singkat, Hoshi masih terus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

" kau itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi tidak hentinya memandangi cermin."

Junghan bertanya mewakili member lain yang memang penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Hoshi.

" kau tidak akan tiba tiba berubah menjadi setampan aku hanya dengan memandangi cermin."

Ujar Seungcheol yang langsung di hadiahi lemparan handuk dari member lain.

" aku….. hanya sedang berfikir."

Gumam Soonyoung yang masih memandangi wajah nya di cermin.

" berfikir tentang apa?"

Tanya Mingyu yang akhirnya menyuarakan rasa penasaran nya.

" bagaimana jika aku berubah?"

Tanya Hoshi, menatap Mingyu lewat cermin, membuat Mingyu kembali mengerutkan kening nya.

" berubah menjadi Power Ranger?"

Dan kali ini Dokyum yang menjadi korban pelemparan handuk.

" bukan itu. Bagaimana jika aku merubah style rambutku?"

Hoshi bertanya pada semua member, tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada mata Mingyu, seolah ia hanya bertanya pada Mingyu.

" kau mau merubah style rambutmu seperti siapa? Jangan bilang ingin panjang seperti Junghan Hyung lalu meng-ombre nya seperti Red Velvet Sunbaenim?"

Dan Seungkwan menjadi korban pelemparan handuk yang selanjutnya.

" bukan, maksudku, rambutku dirubah warna nya, bagaimana?"

Hoshi kembali bertanya, namun tetap, matanya masih tertuju kedalam mata Mingyu.

" warna apa?"

Tanya Woozi yang sedari tadi diam tak berucap –dia hanya ikut melempar handuk saja-.

" yang itu aku masih bingung."

Jawab Soonyoung.

" bagaimana kalau hitam."

Hoshi menatap Mingyu, padahal yang berucap tadi adalah Joshua.

" bagaimana?"

Tanya Joshua saat tak mendapat jawaban Hoshi, Hoshi kembali memandang Mingyu.

" Tidak."

Jawab Hoshi saat Mingyu menggelengkan kepala nya.

" bagaimana kalau pink saja."

Dan Jun adalah korban pelemparan handuk yang kesekian di hari ini. Mingyu mengernyitkan kening nya tidak suka, lalu menggelengkan kepala nya.

" aku tidak mau."

Ujar Hoshi yang masih menatap Mingyu.

" bagaimana kalau warna coklat saja."

The8 mengeluarkan pendapat nya.

" aku setuju dengan usul Minghao hyung, Hoshi Hyung terlihat manis dengan rambut berwarna coklat."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening nya, juga mengangkat alis nya sebelah, tampak tak suka dengan penuturan Vernon. Sementara Hoshi ikut menatap Mingyu bingung, Mingyu tak menggelengkan kepalanya juga tidak menganggukkan kepala nya.

" bagaimana?"

Tanya Hoshi pada Mingyu yang masih diam dan hanya balas menatap nya.

" sebenarnya yang mau ganti warna rambut siapa? Mingyu atau Hoshi?"

Tanya Wonwoo yang diangguki member lain nya.

" aku."

Jawab Hoshi, menatap Wonwoo sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Mingyu.

" lalu kenapa hyung terus meminta persetujuan Mingyu hyung?"

Hoshi menatap Dino, menunjukkan senyum jenakanya, lalu kembali menatap Mingyu.

" tidak usah, jangan mengganti warna rambutmu dulu. Tapi jika PD-nim menyuruhmu, baru kau boleh mengganti warna rambutmu."

Dan semua member menganga lebar saat melihat Hoshi menganggukkan kepala nya, meng-iya-kan apa yangdi ucapkan Mingyu.

" tapi apa tidak bosan?"

Hoshi bertanya pada Mingyu sembari menarik sedikit rambutnya.

" tidak, aku suka semua yang ada padamu. Sekarang ayo kita pergi, kau ingin makan kan?"

Mingyu membantu Hoshi berdiri, lalu menggenggam tangan Hoshi dan mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan member lainnya yang masih mematung keheranan.

" tadi itu apa?"

Tanya Seungkwan yang di jawab gelengan kepala –tidak tahu- dari member lainnya.

..

END

..

No comment XD bahakss

Gaje ya? Banyak typo ya?No Comment XD

Apa yang telah saya tulis? Oh saya juga tidak tahu XD

RnR Jusyong~


End file.
